Invasion of the Condor Studios LookAlikes
by Bhavana331
Summary: The Look-Alikes are back... Spanish Speaking Tico, Brooklyn Accent Brady, and they brought friends; a flirty Stormy, non-jerky Brad, and a Friendly Kawni. When they show up at The Studios as stunt doubles there's only one thing you can be sure of: Drama.


**Invasion of the Condor Studios' Look-Alikes**

**~Chapter 1~**

**SORRY for starting another story... I couldn't resist :D  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sonny's Point of View**

I walked into the commissary, and I sat down at a table with Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni.

"Hey, Guys!" I greeted them, cheerfully, as I always did.

"Hola, Sonny… authentico," Nico said… in Spanish?

"Hey, Dollface," Grady said, in a Brooklyn Accent, so it sounded more like "Ay, Dowl Fice,"

"Hey, Sonny! What's up, girlfriend?" Tawni grinned. Wait… Tawni _happy_ to see me? These had to be the fake-us again... except this time... there was also a fake Tawni... a fake Zora... and a fake... Me.

It was easy to tell the difference between them though- Fake Nico spoke Spanish, Fake Grady had a Brooklyn Accent, and was a ladies' man, Fake Tawni was nice and friendly, and Fake Zora was a completely average eleven year old girl.

The fake me... well... she was wearing more makeup than I even _owned_, and her clothes were really... well... slutty? Her shorts were so short, you could barely call them shorts, and her tank top had such a low-cut, just... ugh. You'd never catch _me_ in clothes like that.

Their names were different, too, obviously. Fake Nico was Tico, Fake Grady was Brady, Fake Tawni was Kawni- spelled like that, too, Fake Zora was Cora, and Fake Me was... Stormy?

Taken aback, I turned around, only to run into someone else- again.

"Oh, Sorry, love," I took his outstretched hand, and got up to look into a pair of blue eyes- _both_ sparkly.

"It's- It's fine," I found myself captivated by his ah-do-ra-ble English accent… did I mention he was possibly the _cutest_ guy I had _ever_ seen?

"No it isn't- I got frozen yogurt all over you!" He winced at my fro-yo covered shirt, before leaving and coming back with a small stack of napkins.

"Thanks, you're so sweet," I grinned, flirtatiously, throwing my used napkins back in the trash.

"Would you like to go out for coffee? My treat?" He asked, staring at the ground and blushing.

"I'd love to," I answered, excitedly, even though I barely knew the guy... I didn't even know his name!

We stepped out of the commissary, and I ran into Chad. "Woah, Sorry Sonny... wait... who are you?" He asked, almost glaring at the English guy. It was _then_ that I noticed that the English guy and Chad looked exactly alike.

Helloo... Chad's look-alike. "Well, Chad... the look-alikes are back," I explained to him, gesturing to Tico, Brady, Kawni, Cora, and Stormy at the table. "... And they brought their friends," I continued.

"Well, what are you doing with this guy?" He asked, still glaring at his look-alike.

"The name's Brad, and we were just about to go on a date," Brad scowled at Chad, before beginning to push him out of the way. "So If you'll excuse us,"

"Sonny!" Chad grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. "You don't even know this guy! Why are you going out with him?"

Honestly, I didn't know why... "I don't know!"

Suddenly, the Slutty Sonny... Stormy, came out of the commissary, and threw herself at Chad. "So, Chad, ready for our date tonight? The movies... right?" She asked, in a voice that was supposed to be seductive, I guess.

"WHAT?" I shrieked, my voice coming out louder than I intended. "You're going out with _my_ look-alike?"

"Well, you're going out with _mine_! And I didn't know this was your look-alike- she just came up to me in the parking lot and started acting all flirty! I thought it was you!" Chad shot back.

"You thought _she_ was me?! You know I'd never be caught _dead_ in clothes like that!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that you weren't just in one of your 'girl moods' and decided you wanted to change your appearance?"

"Because unlike Tawni, Portlyn, Chastity, and all the other girls here, I don't have girl moods!" I yelled, putting finger quotes around 'Girl Moods'

Then Nico and Grady came in, stopping at the sight of Stormy. "SONNY? Wow... you look..." Nico started, before Chad smacked him in the head.

"I'm over here, Nico!" I yelled.

"Wait... don't tell me... our look-alikes are back?" Grady whined.

"Aww Shoot! I hate our look-alikes," Nico grumbled, winking at Stormy before walking into the Commissary with Grady.

"Anyway... Sonny, about our date," Brad started, before Chad cut him off.

"You are **not** going out with Sonny," Chad glowered at Brad.

"Why? You jealous?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Psh, no, why would I be jealous? Are **you** jealous I'm going out with Stormy?"

"No way!" I defended myself.

"GUYS! Stop flirting and let us through! Some of us would like to eat, you know," Portlyn and her look-alike, Portia smirked at us, annoyed as they were, and pushed us out of the way.

"Hey, how long are you guys going to be here, anyway?" I asked Brad.

"Er... Mr. Condor wants to use us as stunt doubles for you guys for Chad's movie's sequel, so about a week," he answered.

"Maybe two," Stormy added, snuggling up to Chad again.

I felt my jaw clench, and I smugly smiled at Chad and pecked Brad on the cheek, making Chad's face turn a bright crimson.

This was going to be a long week... or two.

* * *

**So... what do you think? Is it worth carrying on?**

**Tell me in your review!**

**~Bhavana  
**


End file.
